


Her Dancing Star

by Fearless_Straightfire



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire
Summary: Unknown to Nikki, Becky happens to be in the crowd watching her perform.





	Her Dancing Star

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of these stories in anyway are true (duh!). Any content in this story belongs to their owners.

_Mesmerizing._

Her eyes never left her target as Becky leaned back in the chair. Sitting off to her left happened to be Brie, who's eyes were gleaming with pride, and on her right was her best friend Charlotte. The Irish woman understood Brie attending the live recording, however Charlotte's presence confused her.

_"Nikki was there for me when I became the Divas' Champion, so I want to be here for her."_

It confused her even more when she realized her ex-girlfriend was friends with her current girlfriend.

Seeing Nikki glide around the dance floor with Artem, dressed in that beautiful blue sequined ball gown, with that calm but graceful look on her face made Becky smile. She felt happy, knowing that Nikki's mind wasn't in that dark place whenever the older twin thought about her neck injury, and that she was being looked after by people who loved her.

"She looks beautiful," Charlotte said in awe before leaning over Becky to lightly tap Brie on the shoulder. "You should have a go next season."

"No thanks, you've seen me dance. It'll have to take a lot of choreographers to even get me to do a simple twirl," Brie chuckled softly. "Nicole's always been the athletic one. I'm so proud of her right now."

* * *

 

As the music came to a halt, Artem and Nikki stopped dancing. They smiled at each other before looking out into the audience.

Nikki's eyes searched for her twin and Charlotte, they widened when they saw striking orange hair. Sitting between the two people supporting her this week was someone she missed dearly.

"I see she did make it." Artem replied softly.

"Yeah well Becky never falls back on a promise," Nikki replied back. "I know we usually go backstage, but Artem, are you-'

"Say no more. Go to her Nikki."

Everyone watched as Nikki walked away from her partner and into the audience. They cooed when the woman wrapped her arms around an orange-haired woman and buried her head in the crook of her neck.

"You made it."

"Did you really think I would miss the chance to see you dance," Becky said while tangling strands of jet-black hair around her fingers. "You look so beautiful."


End file.
